


Nap time

by Icegreystray



Series: Reader insert stories for you all [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dancetale, Gen, Reader Is Not Frisk, Tried to keep this as gender neutral as i could so hopefully it worked!, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: Dancetale!Sans/Undefell!Sans come home to see their small S/O AKA you fast asleep on the couch. Both react differently.





	1. Dancetale!Sans

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about Dancetale so apologies if i got something wrong! like i said in tags Reader is Gender neutral. Enjoy~

You’d had a long day, you’d been spending the day practicing, helping Papyrus practice and you hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before due to a MTT marathon the skelebrothers had convinced you to watch with them. You’d all ended up falling asleep in one blanket and snuggle pile after falling asleep, you were sure that the brothers had arranged themselves in a certain way so that you wouldn’t get a bone stabbed into you-it had happened with Sans once during cuddling, it hurt. A lot. Sans was now extra careful about it-

So of course when you’d gotten home just after lunch, you collapsed down onto the couch, curled up, grabbed one of the blankets  Papyrus had left folded in front of the couch and draped it over you before falling asleep. You were tired, you were allowed to nap.

An hour or so later you were stirred from your sleep before the blanket moving, you were about to ask who was there when you felt familiar jumper covered arms wrap around you and you sighed happily snuggling back against Sans

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you” Sans whispered and you yawned

“It’s okay, long as you let me go back to sleep” You mumbled and he chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of your head

“Course babe, only came over so I could join you” He said and you smiled

“Night Sans” You said softly, letting out a soft happy hum as he started stroking your hair.

“Nighty babe” He said just as softly, it didn’t take you long to fall back asleep with how tired you were and with Sans stroking your hair. Something he knew always relaxed you enough to sleep. You learned later from Papyrus that when he’d gone to wake you both up later that afternoon when he’d gotten home, Sans had convinced Papyrus to let you sleep a little longer.

Sans had blushed when you’d kissed him on the cheek in thanks and you couldn’t help but giggle at your blushing blue adorable boyfriend.


	2. Underfell!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancetale!Sans/Undefell!Sans come home to see their small S/O AKA you fast asleep on the couch. Both react differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know next to nothing about Dancetale so apologies if i got something wrong! like i said in tags Reader is Gender neutral. Enjoy~

Training was a bitch and you hated it but it was a condition that Papyrus had made. You stayed and trained with him or you got sent to Asgore and killed. You’d stayed of course, you hadn’t wanted to die. Sometimes you wished they’d just hand you over to Asgore so you didn’t have to do training anymore but they never did so you kept the thought to yourself.

Slamming the door shut behind you and locking it before you collapsed into the couch, body aching, soul hurting and magic low. You also hated that training was so early in the fucking morning. Papyrus made it that way so he could simply go off and start doing his routes afterwards. At least he gave you the rest of the day to well rest. Thank heaven for small mercies.

You closed your eyes and was about to fall asleep when you felt a hand on your leg

“Oi Doll, you can’t sleep here” Sans said and you groaned, burying your face into your arms

“And why can’t i?” you asked, your voice muffled and you could just about hear the frown that appeared on his face from the tone of his voice.

“Because you just can’t now get off your ass and go to your room and sleep on your bed before I grab you and take you to mine instead” He threatened. Normally you’d get up grumbling and go to your room but not this time. You were hungry, tired, grumpy and sore.

“Fine then, do it” you dared, opening your eyes to look into his. Your eyes narrowed in a challenge. You didn’t expect him to actually do it but you really should have seen it coming. He grabbed you and teleported you both into his room, giving you a hard shove you let out a yelp as you fell into his bed. His nice smelling, comfy. . .wait what?

You quickly looked and it was Sans’s bed alright but it was actually made? And smelling nice? And Clean?!

“Who are you and what the fuck have you done with Sans?” you asked eyes wide as you sat up, running a finger over the blanket

“Shut the fuck up and climb in already” He snapped and you glanced at him before slipping under the blankets and letting out a happy sigh. This was so comfortable, how in the world had he done this? Why in the world had he done this? You narrowed your eyes as he climbed into bed beside you and pulled you hard against him

“You planned this” You accused and he let out a huff

“Dunno what you mean darling” He said and you rolled your eyes

“Ah huh, sure you don’t” You said getting comfortable and you closed your eyes, starting to relax as your body settled down to sleep. Just before you fell asleep you made a noise to get Sans’s attention “Sans? Thank you”

“Don’t mention it” He said and you rolled your eyes before giving the arms that were wrapped around you a gentle squeeze as you fell asleep.


End file.
